User blog:JayAaerow/Administrative Blog: Finding Sources
So I'm one of the newer administrators. Apologies on taking a haitus. I've been on another wikia and getting more familiar with Devil May Cry. I also been looking at the wikia itself and seeing how things are done. Cool stuff! However, I noticed a problem that was also conveniently brought up on my other blog. Referencing seems to be a problem here on the wiki. Giving a closer look and even some comments from LegionZero has led me to believe that we should relook into how things are referenced. I'm here to ask people to help out in finding interviews and important information (especially anything regarding Capcom talking about Canoncy and in-universe important content). Particularly the ones I'm interested in is the interviews concerning things such as Dante's age. Whether it's video or written! Put it down on here! I'm the type of person that actually looks into these references and sources. I've been led to believe a lot of things regarding character's ages. I was actually trying to find the sources to record on the wikia and I have not thus far! I'm starting to think we've been had by someone guestimating and wanting to look authentic, says that the creators said it when they might have not in the first place. If you heard something and always wanted confirmation on it, list it in the comments below and I'll put it on my list of what I'm looking for as well as the user! :D Help me out here! I need links, people! Or pics! Even dead links work! Interviews/Info I've gathered So Far *''Devil May Cry: The Anime Series'' being canon and between DMC1 and DMC4: here *''DmC: Devil May Cry'' in an Parallel Universe: here. *''Downfall of Vergil'' DLC taking place after DmC: here *''Deadly Fortune'' published by Capcom: here *''Devil May Cry'' 's Timeline : Devil May Cry 4: Prima Official Strategy Guide. Gotta buy it but has the information on the placement there. (I have it so If you have any questions about that, put them in the comments. I can cite page number and show you a picture even. ;) ) :*''Game Informer'' Kobayashi Interview October 2007 Kobayashi: The timeline of the Devil May Cry series can be difficult to keep track of since the four games don't exactly occur one after the another. To set the record straight, the chronological progression goes like this: DMC 3 is the earliest, followed by DMC 1, then 4, and finally 2. It should also be noted that despite rampant internet rumors, the events of DMC 2 are not being removed from the series' canon They occur very far after the events of 4 (Reference confirms it with a in-interview quote from the Producer of the DMC4 game) :* GameSpy Kobayashi Interview Triple confirmation. * (Kudos @LeigonZero) Devil May Cry 4 taking place about 10 years after DMC3 and Lady being about 10 years older: here *''Devil May Cry 4'' Dante being in his 30's GI: In DMC 1 and 3, Dante is sort of a smart-alecky party guy. In 2, he's maybe more serious and mature. Where is Dante's personality in DMC 4? Kobayashi: Well you will have to forgive me for not knowing about the personality of Dante in part 2 because I didn't work on that one. In 3, Dante is very young and hot-blooded, in his teens. In 4, he is in his 30's but he is still Dante and he is still kind of hot-blooded. Dante will always have the sort of audacious quality to him.: Hiroyuki Kobayashi interview. Game Informer magazine, October 2007.:archieved link, dead link GIDMC4PG2.jpg GIDMC4PG3.jpg GIDMC4PG4.jpg GIDMC4PG5.jpg GIDMC4PG6.jpg GIDMC4PG7.jpg GIDMC4PG8.jpg GIDMC4PG9.jpg GIDMC4PG10.jpg *Nero being the same age as Dante in DMC3: Game Informer October 2007 (I do not have the exact quote. But apparently, this is so.) *Dante's DMC1 age being simialr to Cobra, a character from the manga of the same name. here. *Dante's age being nearly 40 in Devil May Cry 4: PSM3 Magazine Janurary 2007 *Nero's arm being possessed by an "evil force": PSM3 Magazine May 2007 ''(In the Gallery) What I'm looking for *Information regarding Dante's age in Devil May Cry 1: If it's listed in the novel or gives us pointers, try getting an individual who has actually read the book. I find that I ask multiple people outside DMC Wiki and a bit here and told either the Novel or Game! Help me out here! According to a user with the novel on hand, this information wasn't stated in the novels. The assumption most likely comes from the fact that based on this tweet, people assumed he was 28/29 since it is Cobra's age from the ''Cobra manga series and did math based on Trish's comment and got 8/9. However, he instead, said similar, not the same. Meaning the ages above aren't as definite or confirmed as originally thought. *Information regarding Dante's Age in Devil May Cry 3: Where's the interview that states this? I've been looking for this non-stop. I've heard claims that even the director of DMC3 at the time "confirmed" this. But I'm not even finding dead links. I'm finding NO LINKS and starting to think someone in fanfic land made it up to mess with us. And if so....well....dang. Made it sound so convincing too. *An interview apparently had someone in Capcom (Kamiya from what I gathered, who was commenting on the status of the novels regarding canoncy since he wrote DMC1, DMC2, and it's novels as well as the overall creator of Devil May Cry) comment on the canoncy status of the books. He apparently said that despite it's inconsisties and dumbnes...it's official. Meaning it's canon despite it not making sense. (*INSERT FACEPALM*) Help me find that IF it's true. *Nero's age was commented to be the same as Dante's in DMC3! Help me find that. Found it! *Anything else that may be pointed out in the comments section. I'll edit ad record it under this Heading. References Category:Blog posts